His Favorite Halliwell
by The 11th Doctor's Mermaid Sam
Summary: Cole's view on one particular Halliwell


This has been bouncing around my head for I don't know how long. I had the original idea but it's kinda different to how the story is now, but I hope you like it

=D

When he first came back from the demonic wasteland, Chris was 5. And Cole could quite genuinely say that he never noticed him. He was too quiet and didn't really talk. He preferred silence.

When he first came back, he would say that Phoebe was still his favourite Halliwell, but out of the next generation, he would say that his favourite was Wyatt, because of his power and his knowledge of how to use it.

Three years after he came back fro the demonical wasteland, Chris was 8. Phoebe had just had her second child. A girl that she named Persephone.

Chris had just had his birthday, and he was upset. His father had missed the party again. Cole had never liked that arrogant angel. If he could even be called that.

So when Chris was wandering away from the park that his family was in while dealing with a demon, Cole cautiously approached Chris.

"Why are you here?" Chris asked when Cole had reached him

"How do you know who I am?" Cole demanded. He hadn't meant for Chris to recognise him, he didn't want Phoebe to know that he was back yet!

"I wont tell Aunt Phoebe" Chris smirked "I know she misses you, and she wouldn't want her family to vanquish you again"

Cole turned to him suddenly "Isn't it you're family too?"

Chris smiled sadly before turning and walking back towards his family as they finished off with the demon.

Cole was left watching as Chris walked away.

It was a year later when Chris realized that Leo didn't count him as a son. Leo only counted Wyatt as his son. To hell with Chris and Mel. They didn't matter to him. So Cole had unwittingly stepped into that role without meaning too. Cole was the closest older male to Chris. Chris wasn't really that close to Henry or Coop, his uncles.

So when Chris had sneaked away from his own party, Cole has consoled him.

Chris was fast becoming Cole's second favourite Halliwell.

Chris and Cole became as close as a father and son could while Chris was starting to float away from his family.

Chris had just that day turned 14.

That was when disaster struck.

Wyatt sent demons after his own family, leaving only his brother, sister and cousin behind.

Then Leo orbed down at just the wrong moment to see Chris cradling his dead mother's body. He immediately blamed her death on him for not being able to heal.

Cole took Chris, Mel and Persephone away from the Halliwell manor and tried to raise them.

It was 2 years later when Wyatt fully turned to evil by killing Chris's younger sister Mel. Chris was 16 to the day.

Wyatt later told him that it was a birthday present.

Later that day or maybe it was the day after. At that time, nobody could tell. The sky was dark with Wyatt's evil intentions and demons roamed the streets. They found the Resistance.

Chris and Cole became leaders of the Resistance when he was 17.

They only appointed them because Chris was a Halliwell and could fight Wyatt. They only appointed him because he had the Source's powers and could fight Wyatt as well. But none of them truly trusted them not to turn.

Chris had started a relationship with Bianca. One of Wyatt's minions.

Cole had never liked her and when she shopped Chris over to Wyatt and had Chris tortured for 18 months, his suspicions were proved correct.

Chris and Persephone started a relationship when she was 16 and he was 24.

4 months into their relationship, Persephone became pregnant.

They found out that it would be a little girl. And they asked Cole to be a God Father.

They had the baby, who they called Helen Rachel Halliwell.

But they never could be happy for long. As Helen reached two months old, Persephone had been going out on a scouting mission. It was the last time Chris had seen her alive. Wyatt later sent her body in chopped up little bits to the Resistance.

Cole started to look after Helen as Chris started to go out on suicide missions.

Cole and Helen accompanied Chris to the past. He travelled to Valhalla to ask for sanctuary. After much persuasion they allowed the ex-source to remain on Valhalla.

Cole knew he should have stopped Chris from letting any of the Charmed One's see either he or Helen.

They immediately took Helen away from them and banned them both from the Manor. Although they let Chris see Helen. Albeit rarely. They only relinquished her care back to him again when she kept orbing away from them to him.

In the month before his death, Chris took Cole aside and asked him to blood adopt Helen.

Helen kept Chris's green eyes and his cheekbones which were courtesy of all the Halliwell's. However her hair darken into the colour of dark chocolate and she got slightly taller.

"Thank You, Cole" he had smiled in that way that Cole had last seen when Chris was 8.

One month later, just after Chris's death, Cole felt memories rushing through his head and he knew that Chris had succeeded in his mission.

And now he was so glad that the only properly successful Halliwell was his favourite.


End file.
